iLast Christmas
by californcari
Summary: Sam is dating David Baker, Freddie is Dating Stephanie Baker. Stephanie and David are brother and sister-twins to be exact. What happens when Sam and Freddie go over for Christmas dinner and sleepover at the Baker Mansion? Set before iOMG. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

iLast Christmas

Part 1 -sams POV

**Decmeber 23, 9:17pm Carly Apartment:**

Carly's couch felt more comfortable with the dork sitting here. I though shifting my head to my other side. But, he's with Stephanie tonight. Its their thrid week anivarsery or somthing- not that I'm counting or anything...

Anyways, Carly's making her not-so-famous-eggnog since Adam is comming over later. Oh yeah...I still can't belive that Adam forgave Carly for leavinr at Webicon. And now they're 'together'. Me? I'm watching re-runs of Girly Cow, waiting for the dork to come back.

Ugh. i cant stop think about him and his girlfirend. they're probably making out on a bench in the park. "Ugguh." I shiver. The though of that makes me wanna puke. Not that I like him or anything...right? Stupid Brain.

I rember last year, it was near christmas time, when we kissed. It was so blissfull, and...enjoyful? i dont really have words for that...maybe..Surprising? ugh...give up sam there are no words for that kiss. But i made him sowre to never talk about again. I did. When i was on laughing gass..so that wasnt really fair. That must mean somthing. He dosne't like me. And i dont like him. Leave it alone Sam.

Then most confusing thing of all? Is when i kiss David-My Boyfriend- it dosen't feel that same. I dont feel those same sparks as i did with freddie. thats why when i kissed him i kept my eyes open, because i though i was dreaming. The feeling was so estatic.

Maybe it was just the feeling of kissing somone for the first time...yeah..that what it is... I think? ugh.

Why cant i think striaght?

But this year im not gonna get sucked into his trap. I have a Plan. The ultimate plan. OKay maybe on the 'ulimate' plan. but its a plan. Okay? And im 100% sure that i'll work...OKay more like 60% sure...whatever.

I, Sam Puckett, have to find a way to forget about the kiss, Freddie Benson,-everything. And just be happy with what i have- my super hot, sweet, adorable, loving, awsome boyfriend.

Speaking of David, tonight he's with his friends. So im all alone with Carly.

Oh yeah...and one more biggie, 'Sephanie' is Davids Twin sister, you know, they're nocternal, but one's a girl and ones a boy...i keep forgetting what they'called.

Yeah, thats how Freddie met Stephanie. Through David. Big Shocker there-

"Hey Sam?" carly said, leaning against the island counter.

"What?"

"want some eggnog?" she hold the picher up. Its purple. Wow.

"uuuu...naaa...im full thanks." i say a bit discusted.

"Oh come on!" its not thats bad. she protests. "here." She pours some of the purple cuncky liquid in a glass cup. and hands me some. I smell it. yewwww! But i dont say anything.

"try it!" She Urges. I sniff it again. I gag. I swear it smelled better the last time i smelled it. yew.

Carly just stands there glaring at me.

**Decmeber 24, Chritmas eve. 5:40pm:**

David called me today. Speacking to me with his usual charm. He's picking me up at six, and im not even dressed.

I quickly run to my room and take the dress that carly let me have for my bed and threw it on. The dress Carly gave me, was pretty cool, Starpless, light navy blue-ish, and tiny little sparkles places randomly on the top of the dress it looks amazing. Carly sure knows how to dress.

Oh did i also meantion im going to sleepover at Davids Place tonight, alone with comming to dinner and hanging out with his family tonight too. Oh and did i also meantion fredhead his to? NO? oh sorry. Cause i be spending Christmas with Carly but she's at Grandads house for the holidays.

I Easily curled my hair more- to make me look like taylor swift-, put some makeup on-foundation and some mascara. Then right on time, David called at 5:57 to be exact.

"Hey Babe." he said using his charming voice.

"hey. Are you here?"

"Why dont you open your door to find out?" he questioned. I luaghed. "what do you mean?"

I opened the door, to find my boyfriend, in a nice classy black suit.  
David is tall, perfect skin color, not to tan, not to light, shaggy blond hair and amazing electric blue eyes.

He pulls me into a hug and spins me around, then kisses my lips softly. "I missed you, i Havent seen you in ages." he said. letting me go. I go on my tippy toes and nuggle his nose with mine. "Same here, But it hasen't been ages...just 2 days.." i laugh.

"You ready?" he asks after holding up his keys.

"yeah...lemmi just get my night bag."

He smiles, and ruffles his keys.

I quickly run to my room in my heels, grabb my dufl bag, and trun the ligths off. Then i ran back to David. locked up and walked up to the elevator.

"somthings not right here." he said eyeing me, and smirking at the same time. How dose he do that? I laugh.

Then all of a sudden he picks me up bridal style-still careing my bag. He smiles and starts laughing, i do to, and beg him to put me down, he dosen't. The elevator dings and the doors open, reavlealing an old lady with a walker. She walks out and stops truning around. "arent you going down ma'm?" Daivds Asks poiltly. She chuckles..No...You kids go down first, i was young once..." He smiles and the doors Open.

He walks out-still caring me- into the lobby- then outside to where he parked on the red curb. I laugh some more. "you do know your not suposed to park on the red right?" i tease him. He looks At me." well your worth it."

He puts me down and opens my door.

He has an Audi A4-red, pretty chizzing for a 16th birthday prasent last year.

The he opens the back door throws my bag in. and walks around the car into the drivers seat.

he starts the car and we leave. Listening to His mixed CD on the way.

Like it? well i said this would me a seddie one shot but now in the spirit of christmas it will be an 3-5 Chapter story. hope you like it! GO SEDDIE!


	2. Chapter 2 Trapped

**iLast Christmas Chapter 2**

**-Sorry for the long wait...been caroling the whole week so i never had time..but that's not an excuse..Sorry everyone...**

Chapter 2

Sam's POV:

December 24, Christmas Eve. 6:33pm -outside of David's house

David's father is the engineer for Pear- you know the company that has cool, expensive, electronics...- so he makes a lot of money. Let's just say that they're somewhat rich.

His house for example...is huge, its 3 stories...30 minutes away from the city, like in the middle of the woods, its modern, but still classy...nice 50's style- not the diner type.- more like a bit like the house form click..But much bigger.

The whole family (including Me, Frednerd, David, Mr. Caspian, Matty, Nate and their Grandpa) went and watched the football game in the living room, I was really into it. Most people in the house –including frednerd- didn't understand what was happening. They were all confused. Mrs. Caspian and the rest of the 'ladies' spent the time in the family room watching a 'Chick flick' something about a pair of socks making a couple get back together…weird right? What kind of movie is that? Whatever.

Our team won by 24, to 0. I was totally pumped. How awesome is that? And the best part- everyone was shocked about how much I knew about football.

We had dinner last, it looked amazing, even without the center piece (the Ham!), I could just swim in it… Ahh. "Great game Sam!" David's older brother Nate said high fiving me. I smiled and nodded. Then the all the girls came in laughing. "What was the score?"Amy said standing behind a chair next to me. I laughed because, her mom made her watch the movie instead of the game. "We won 24 to 0!" I said grinning. "Seriously?" she said surprised. I nodded my head. "Yeah I know hu?" "Man I wish I was there….Oh well I'll watch it on demand tomorrow or something." "I guess." I responded shrugging. "But it was better live."I smirk. "Oh shut up Sam!" She said smiling. "Okay!" I put my hands up in response, shrugging. Then one of the servants came outta the kitchen with the center piece….Ham. he placed it in the middle of the table, and left. We said our prayer and sat down; And Mr. Caspian had the first cut of the ham….. We all ate talking about the game and what new products Mr. Caspian is manufacturing…..

-(later)-

So dinner lasted awhile… there were a lot of conversations I don't even recall… all I remember was the game, and what new in Pear conversations….yeah…

Where am I right now? In David's Bathroom Brushing my teeth, Also in my PJ's ready to go to sleep. Wait… I gave my presents to Mr. Caspian, right?... Yeah… right I remember…I gave them to Mr. Caspian 2 days ago… last time I saw David…yeah.

-Knock—knock—

I finished brushing my teeth and pried my head around the corner of his bathroom, Stephanie stood there… in her tank top and shorts… "You guys wanna see a movie?" she asked, holding the The Italian Job tape, from 2003. "No way!" I respond taking the movie outta of her hands. "You have this movie?" She smiles. "David! You wanna watch it?" He surges. "Sure." "Nice chizz." I tell him. He walks over to me from his bed and wraps his arms around my waist from behind, exactly when the dork walks in. I smile. "Whoa! What's going on here?" he asks looking at us. Stephanie rolls her eyes. "Meet you guys in the theater in 5 K?" She says Leaving, dragging the doof with her. "k!" Daivd yells behind them.

-(later)-

_In the theater:_

"Hey! Umm do you guys have any pizza? I'm hungry." I say sitting down next to David. "But we just had dinner Sam, How could you possibly be hungry?" fredichini states. I give him the 'glare.' "Right." He continued. "Yeah, we have pizza in the freezer, in the basement." Stephanie says, inserting the Tape into the old VCR. "Okay I'll go get it. I think I can find it." I say. "Nerd come." "What? Why?" he asks confused. "Nerrrdd." He rolls his eyes and gets up. "Second door on the right sam! Oh and can you dismiss the staff? Dad told me too but forgot …they are on the first level underground. The Freezer is 2 floors underground." David yells after us. "Sure!" fredhead says as we run down stairs. "Wait up Sam!" the dork yells. "To slow!" I acknowledge, running even faster.

I ran down another flight of stairs to the servants quarters, to find them busily working in their kitchen. "people! Listen up!" I say almost yelling. They stop and look at me. "Mr. Caspian said your dismissed!" They cheered and started going to their rooms. "wait." I said to an old woman. "Yes dear?" she asked. "where is the freezer room?" I ask… David told me its down stairs." "Oh yes… through that door dear." She pointed to a old wooden door. "thanks." Frednerd arrived. "finally catch up?" I tease. "Oh shut up." You know I can run good, since the 'incident.' (iSaved your life.) I roll my eyes. "Still no excuse Benson." You sound like Couch Sam…what happened to being lazy?" he opens the wooden door. I shrug. "well sorry for try to get your run time better." I tease again. "whatever." "Whoa… it cool down here." I say. "Chizz…and we're not even in the freezer room yet." We walk down the stairs. The door closed behind us. Its dark to. I see a switch and flip it. "Over here Sam!" the dork says, he's standing next to a big steel door. I look at him. "this is it?" I ask. "Yup, it's the best cooler in the world…this thing costs more than a regular house." Its crazy. Its probably worth $50,000 dollars." He continues. "okay Mr. Smarty Pants lets go inside. Then he rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

We slowly walked inside preening around…."Man its cold in here" "yeah…now go get the pizza Sam…"

I looked around all I saw was frozen ice and some boxes. "dork..i don't see anything in here!" I yell, shivering…"Here lemmi take a look." He said.

"BOCHNK."

I spin around. "what was that?"

He froze. "CHiizzz! The door just closed!" he yelled.

_**So how was that?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS TO UPDATE THE NEW CHAPTER…. FROM 3 REVIEWS TO 8…THAT'S HOW MANY I NEED….**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dead

Chapter 3 – Locked and Yet Unnoticed

Freddies POV

About 15 minutes into being locked in the frezeing cellar, things started heading for the worst. Sam had discoverd some frozen chilli in a ziplock bag behind us, and began chewing on it.

I'm allergic to chilli, and I dont have to eat it to get symonthoms. I quickly told sam to put it away because im allerigic to it, and it would only make her frezze to death faster...

I was getting really dizzy and fast too, I could see panic in Sam's eye's, and I've never seen that before, well maybe the time when she almost fell of the window washers platform to her death, but that's understandle. This however? Non-explainable. My symonthoms got worse to a point where I, needed to sit down to concertrate on remaining stable. Sam sat down next to me, as she shivered. I felt like a total dumbass, i mean its all my fault we're trapped in here.

We maybe only have like a Half hour untill we die of hypathermia, or start to lose the sensation in our bodies, i saw that on 1000 Ways to Die. Yeah, not chizzing Pleasent.

I closed my eye's and remembered the time when i was five and i needed to go to the ER because i accidently ate some chilli taco's at a fiesta for my Grandmothers 70th birthday. I remember my mom talking to the doctor after the day i was released from the hospital. He told her somthing about being more careful about what i eat, beacuse i was lucky enough to get to the hospital before, my throught started closing up.

Thats when i realized that i needed to get outta here, it was a matter of minutes before i would stop breathing.

I slowly got up and pulled out my phone, reaching out in the air for a signal.

"Nerd, sit back down, your gonna pass out." Sam said with a little concern in her voice.

"I dont care Sam, we need to get outta, here!" I growled at her. She seemed taken aback. Her mouth hanging wide open.

I spotted a table, and carfully climbed on top of it. Still holding my phone out in the crisp frezeing air.

After what seemed like minutes a small little bar poped up. "Finally! A Bar!" I explaimed.

Sam jumped up from her spot and ran over to the table i was standing on. "Call somone!" I quickley dialed Stephanies number and waited.

"Rinngg." ...

A jolt of panic ran through me as my legs slowly started giving out, shaking.

"Rinngg." ...

Sam noticed, and quickly asked if im okay. I just noded my head, Saving all my breath. I knew what was comming next.

"Rinn- Hello?" a tired person answered the phone. I opened my mouth to say somthing, but nothing came out.

I could feel my throught starting to close up.

The then world started spinning even faster.

"Hello?" the voice said now concernerd, but i coud bearly make out what it was saying. I was concetrating imeansly on staying awake.

Then i lost my balnce and fell off the table. All I heard was Sam's screaming in the backround.

As my head pounded, throbbing. I couldnt breathe. Panic thrust through me trying to escape, but it quickly dissapeard, leaving me numb, and moaning.

Then im pretty sure i Died. I was sucked into the unconisious, that most people call the blackness.

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie looked like he was going to be sick. I quickly asked him if he was okay.

He noded in responce, without saying anything.

I heared two little faint rings from his phone, as he began to act weired, then i heard someone say hello. But the iddiot just stond there, not saying anything. I was about to bark at him to talk, but then he wobbled on the table and fell off.

I took me a couple seconds to realize what was going on but, by the time i kneeled next to Freddie, blood was gushing outta of his head, and he was moaning in pain.

I screamed in shock. As i ripped open his shirt and started soaking his blood with it from his head.

I think it was one of the least times I've ever cryed.

Then i remembered the phone, which was now laying on the floor next to freddie.

I quickly picked it up, and i noticed there's still someone on the other line.

"hello?" i yelled into it.

"SAM? What happend are you okay? Where are you guys?" stephanie yelled back.

"We're stuck in the frezzer room! Didnt you notice we were gone?" i cried into the phone.

"Listen, call an abmulance right now! And get us outta here!" i screamed shivering.

"Im on my way down with David right now!" i heared banging in the backround. Probably them running down the stairs.

"Hurry up!" i said while i checked for a plus on freddie. I checked his wrist... but no pulse, then i frantically threw my head on his chest, i wait a couple seconds... still no pulse.

Then i gave up, and started sobbing into his chest, he was gone... the guy i loved the most was gone... and i never even got to tell him how much i love him.

A couple seconds later, i heard more than two thumps running down the stairs. More like 6 thousand thumps. Then i heard beeping as the door thrust open.

"SAMM!"

So did u like it? Please review~!

Peace love seddie,

-carina


	4. Chapter 4 Losing Hope

**Chapter 4 –Bad News on Christmas Day**

**Sam's POV:**

The door swung open revealing Stephanie with David and their parents. Stephanie screamed my name then she saw Freddie, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Mr. Caspian quickly carried me out of the freezer, to the warmth of the house upstairs, but he was too, late the strange cold all ready made me pass out, and I was sucked into the blackness.

…

I woke up in a strange white room about what felt like 3 minutes later, but then I checked the time, it was 2pm in the afternoon. Where am I?

I looked around the room and I found to familiar faces, David and Stephanie. Stephanie was sleeping on a chair in the corner of the room, and David's head was resting on the bed I was lying on, also sleeping. Wait, I'm in a bed?

Now I know where I am, I'm in the hospital. Then it all came back to me. Me and the Nub got trapped in the basement freezer and then he fell off some table and hit his head, Stephanie and Nathan found us but I thought it was too late and I passed out when Mr. Caspian carried me out.

I probably was treated for Hyperthermia, that's why I was probably in a hospital bed. Ha.

I quickly shook David's head. "David, wake up." I whispered. His head shot up. "Wh-What? Where?" He asked alarmed. "Oh hey Sam how are you feeling?"

I smiled. "Good when can we leave?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

I looked at him dumb folded. "Yeah, I'm sure, I hate hospitals." I say.

"Okay, the doctor said when you wake up you could leave whenever you want." Then he stood up. "I'll call a nurse to get your stuff down here."

…

Ten minutes later I was dressed and ready to leave this nightmare, but I forgot to ask David something… but I forgot what, so I just shrugged the feeling off.

Stephanie left down stairs to the lobby after David woke her up so I can get dressed and David was patiently waiting outside.

I opened the door and found David leaning against the wall in front of me. "You all ready?" he asked. I smirked at him. "Well obviously." I teased him. Then he held out his hand, I took it with a smile, but something never seemed right. My Hand felt wrong holding his, but I quickly shrugged that feeling off too.

Man I'm shrugging off a lot of feelings today. Whatever.

We walked down the long hall on the 2ed floor, of the hospital to the elevator, but when we were almost there, something caught my eye. This made me stop in my tracks. I peered through a window and saw the guy that made everything feel right.

Freddie Benson.

He was lying limp on a hospital bed, he didn't look one bit like himself, I don't even know how I recognized him.

David noticed I stopped and tried to get my attention. "That's Freddie isn't it?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes. And you know this is serious, because Sam Puckett doesn't ever cry.

I quickly let go of David's hand feeling guilty, and opened the door to Freddie's room. "Sam! You cant go in there! The doctors told us no one could visit him!" He yelled. I got angry then cracked. "I don't care David? He's my best friend! I can't have him wake up and find no one in his room!" I yelled at him. Then I entered. David followed but I could tell he didn't want to.

I looked at Freddie, he had some types of bandages wrapped around his head, and he had- he just looked so defeated, damaged, broken, lifeless, pale, fragile, every possible meaning for weak. I quickly took out my phone and texted Carly, telling her that she needs to come back immediately…

I pulled a chair next to Fredhead's bed and asked David what happened to him.

He sighed. "From what I heard, he had a severe concussion, and two broken ribs, but… they… lost him on the table a few times Sam, because he stopped breathing, from his allergic reaction." My head stated spinning; this was all happening to fast. I took a breath. "What else?" I questioned him. He gulped. I know David knows about all this medical stuff since he wants to be a doctor just like his uncle.

"Sam, you see that tube that is coming outta his mouth, that's attached to the other two?" He asked. I nodded. "Uhum."

"That's a respirator, right now its breathing for him. When he stopped breathing the second time, his left lung collapsed dead, and the only possible way to retrieve it would be to electrocute him, but in his state of condition, he would die if they did that. So the most reasonable answer would be a lung transplant. But there's no one so far who's a match for his blood type because he has a very rare blood type, type AB- to be exact, with less than one percent of the world's population having this blood type, and then the actual chances of getting a donor, it's very likely he will die, without a donor."

I nodded the whole time while he was talking, Freddie's gonna die. I couldn't get myself to believe what I was saying but It was true. My best friend was going to die. "How long did they say he had?" I asked, my voice cracking. "They said it would be a miracle if he survived the night, his organs are failing." David sighed.

My phone beeped. Carly had responded a few minutes later, asking me why she needed to come back, and asking if everything was okay.

But instead of texting her, I decided to call her.

The phone rang three times, before her preppy voice answered.

"Sam! Merry Christmas!" She said, all happy. If she knew what was going on down here she would not have used that type of tone, let alone even say Merry Christmas.

"Hey…" I responded. My voice cracking again.

"What's wrong Sam?" she asked concerned.

"…It's Freddie, you need to get down here Carly he doesn't have much time." I sighed; tears were flowing gently down my face when I said this. This seems so much realer when you say the words out loud.

"Sam? What happened? Is he okay?" She asked her now voice cracking. I'm a horrible person. "What do you mean he doesn't have much time?" Carly panicked.

"I mean- Carly he's going to die!" I yelled into the phone, I was furious.

Then phone went silent. "I-I'm so sorry Carly, it's just- this is not fair, It's my entire fault."

She sighed, but I could she was trying hard not to cry. "It's okay, and I don't think it's your fault Sam. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

"But can I ask what happened?" she asked. I gulped.

"It's not something I should be telling you over a phone. When you arrive tell the front office lady that you wanna see Sam Puckett okay? But I'm okay it's just no one's aloud to see Freddie and I was treated for hyperthermia. Okay?"

She Gasped. "O-okay?" Bye Sam I will be there in about 1 hour and 30 minutes tops, Call me if anything happens."

"Bye." Then I hung up.

David called me into his arms, I hesitated but then I climbed in his lap. He strocked my shoulder and told me that everything was going to okay.

He has no idea how many times people have told me that. How many people have feed me with that crap, and I just sat there listening to it.

But not now, not anymore.

"Don't worry Sam." He said again kissing my cheek.

I jumped off his lap. "No! Stop feeding my head with those lies David! Nothing's going right! My best friends Dying!" I spat at him. "How could you tell me that everything is going to okay? You don't know that!" I groaned. "It's nothing but false comfort. And I'm sick and tired of people telling me that, because it's not true… when my dad died, that's what my mom told me, when my dog got run over that's what Melanie told me! When Carly's room burned down, it didn't tell her it was going to be okay! Because I knew that wasn't true, our entire photo's her -her life everything was gone, and it wasn't gonna ever be replaced, and that's not okay. Same with Freddie, he's been here all my life, and if he dies-" I flinched at the word dies. "He never going to be replaced." I took a deep breath, I need to do this Sam, I don't love him. ". And when he wakes up…" I pointed to Freddie's limp body. He's gonna be telling me the same thing about why I broke up with you David… I'm sorry it's just its not working out, I don't feel anything anymore."

He looked down and ashamed. "I'm really Sorry Sam, I had no idea, and I understand about the last part." Then he got up, and left.

I sighed and trembled, but I wasn't cold, was just scared.

I took my seat back next to Freddie and held his hand. "I'm sorry you had to hear that… and I'm sorry for every bad thing I have ever done to you, ya hear?"

Then I let go of his hand and cried shamelessly. This is all my fault.

"Please wake up Freddie, now I need you to tell me that everything is gonna be okay, I'm scared of losing you. Please promise you won't leave." I said through my sobs, this was probably the most time I ever cried so much, in my life. Man, and I'm acting like such a weakling.

Then out of nowhere the heart monitor started failing, I ran outta the room calling out for help. 2 nurses and a doctor, entered his room, and made me wait outside worried sick, and crying helplessly. I could hear them yelling in there as I leaned against the pale wall outside, within every yell or beeping I slid down and landed on the floor, sobbing into my hands.

I need to pull myself together.

I heard a door open then a felt someone else's prescience in the hallway. "Hi, I'm doctor James, I will be treating Fredward Benson." I looked up and he held out his hands. I took his hand and he helped me up. "I'm Sam, Freddie's best friend." The man look sorry for me. "We lost him at first but then we retrieved him, I don't know how long he could take Sam, His Parents might have to consider not resuscitating him again. " I was shocked.

I Knew exactly what that meant.

Letting Freddie Die.

_**Did you like it? I hope you did please review! **___


	5. Chapter 5 Watching Over

Chapter 5: lonely ghost's on the roof

Freddie's POV:

I was sitting on a chair in Sam's room, next to Stephanie, when Sam woke up.

Sam quickly shook David's head. "David, wake up." She whispered. His

head shot up. "Wh-What? Where?" He asked alarmed. "Oh hey Sam how are

you feeling?"

She smiled. "Good when can we leave?"

He looked at her. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

Sam looked at him dumb folded. "Yeah, I'm sure, I hate hospitals." She says.

"Okay, the doctor said when you wake up you could leave whenever you

want." Then David stood up. "I'll call a nurse to get your stuff down

here."

I knew that was my Que. I left the room, leaving the door open, of

course nobody would see it open.

If your wondering, what I'm doing here? I have no idea.

I don't even know where this is... Or what I am. All I know is that

I'm so type of hologram or ghost that's trapped in the real world, and

trying to get back.

I walk down the hallway to the desk lady, I've lingering around there

for the past day, and I wanted to see... Someone other than, me.

The lady was talking on the phone.

"What do you mean Fredward Bensons mother can't be located?" She

yelled into the phone.

My heart sank, my mom is not coming? Dose she even know what

happened? I asked her.

But she just looked through me. Did I ever tell you how much I love

being ignored?

Then I looked down the hallway and saw Sam and David walking towards

the elevator holding hands. Nice, she probably even forgot about be

too.

I ran to catch up to them, I was pretty easy since I was feeling

stronger than ever. Then my face fell, getting stronger? I should be

getting weaker Freddie, I need to leave this place, not stay.

I quickly caught up to them but they weren't holding hands anymore,

they were starring out into a window. And Sam started crying.

"What now?" I asked seriously. I looked out the window and saw... me.

Dying. My face not only fell, but it stayed that way. That's really

me? Then Sam ran into the room, and David babbled something about the

doctors not letting anyone see me.

"Could this day get anymore worse?" I sighed, then I followed Sam and

David in the room where I was.

Sam pulled a chair next to my side and David stood there behind her,

then she pulled out her phone and from the looks of it she was

texting. To who? I don't know. Hopefully Carly, If I... Die... I would

like to see her one last time.

Sam asked what happened to me. I could tell David didn't wan to tell

her, but i myself was not even sure.

He sighed. "From what I heard, he had a severe concussion, and two

broken ribs, but… they… lost him on the table a few times Sam, because

he stopped breathing, from his allergic reaction." She took a breath.

"What else?" She questioned him. He gulped. I know David knows about

all this medical stuff considering he wants to be a doctor.

"Sam, you see that tube that is coming outta his mouth, that's

attached to the other two?" He asked. She nodded eyed me. "Uhum."

"That's a respirator, right now its breathing for him. When he stopped

breathing the second time, his left lung collapsed dead, and the only

possible way to retrieve it would be to electrocute him, but in his

state of condition, he would die if they did that. So the most

reasonable answer would be a lung transplant. But there's no one so

far who's a match for his blood type because he has a very rare blood

type, type AB- to be exact, with less than one percent of the world's

population having this blood type, and then the actual chances of

getting a donor, it's very likely he will die, without one."

I sighed, yeah it's true I do have one of the rarest blood types.

Iorny has funny ways of showing its self. When I was little I used to

brag about how rare it was, and now I'm wishing I had a simpler blood

type.

"How long did they say he had?" She asked, her voice cracking. "They

said it would be a miracle if he survived the night, his organs are

failing fast." David sighed.

My heart fell again, so I'm gonna die. Terror struck through me, I'm

gonna die. Die...

Her phone beeped. Someone had responded from when Sam texted them.

But instead of texting them back she dialed a number.

The phone rang three times, before a preppy voice answered. It was Carly.

"Sam! Merry Christmas!" She said, all happy. I sighed. If she knew

what was going on down here she would not have used that type of tone,

let alone even say Merry Christmas.

"Hey…" Sam responded her voice cracking again.

"What's wrong Sam?" she asked concerned.

"…It's Freddie, you need to get down here Carly he doesn't have much

time." she sighed; tears were flowing gently down her face.

"Sam? What happened? Is he okay?" She asked her now voice cracking.

"What do you mean he doesn't have much time?" Carly panicked.

"I mean- Carly he's going to die!" She yelled into the phone, Sam was furious.

Then phone went silent. "I-I'm so sorry Carly, it's just- this is not

fair, It's my entire fault." My heart sank for the millionth time

today.

"No! This was all my fault! Don't blame your self for my stupidity!"I

yelled at her. "it's not fair to blame your self."

Carly sighed on the other line, but I could she was trying hard not to

cry. "It's okay, and I don't think it's your fault Sam. I'll be right

there."

"Okay."

"But can I ask what happened?" Carly asked. Sam gulped.

"It's not something I should be telling you over a phone. When you

arrive tell the front office lady that you wanna see Sam Puckett okay?

But I'm okay it's just no one's aloud to see Freddie and I was treated

for hyperthermia. Okay?"

She Gasped. "O-okay?" Bye Sam I will be there in about 1 hour and 30

minutes tops, Call me if anything happens."

"Bye." Then she hung up.

David called her into his arms, she hesitated a little but then she

climbed in his lap. He stroked her shoulder and told her that

everything was going to okay. And it was, I was going to just accept

the fact that I'm not going to live and Sam and Carly are gonna live a

long happy life. Without me.

"Don't worry Sam." David said again kissing her cheek.

Jealously raged through me. Even though I'm still with Stephanie, I

have this type of attraction towards Sam, its like a magnet...there is

no hope of getting lose either.

Then all of a sudden Sam jumped off David's lap. "No! Stop feeding my

head with those lies David! Nothing's going right! My best friends

Dying!" She spat at him. "How could you tell me that everything is

going to okay? You don't know that!" she groaned. "It's nothing but

false comfort. And I'm sick and tired of people telling me that,

because it's not true… when my dad died, that's what my mom told me,

when my dog got run over that's what Melanie told me! When Carly's

room burned down, it didn't tell her it was going to be okay! Because

I knew that wasn't true, our entire photo's her -her life everything

was gone, and it wasn't gonna ever be replaced, and that's not okay.

Same with Freddie, he's been here all my life, and if he dies-" I

flinched at the word dies. "He never going to be replaced." Sam took a

deep breath. "And when he wakes up…" she pointed to at my limp body.

He's gonna be telling me the same thing about why I broke up with you

David… I'm sorry it's just its not working out, I don't feel anything

anymore."

He looked down and ashamed. "I'm really Sorry Sam, I had no idea, and

I understand about the last part." Then he got up, and left.

She sighed and trembled, but something told me she wasn't cold, just scared.

She sat down in the seat to me and held my hand. "I'm sorry you had to

hear that… and I'm sorry for every bad thing I have ever done to you,

ya hear?"

Then she let go of my hand and cried shamelessly. While I stood there

like an idiot, doing nothing, until Sam started talking.

"Please wake up Freddie, now I need you to tell me that everything is

gonna be okay, I'm scared of losing you. Please promise you won't

leave." she said through her sobs, this was probably the most time I

ever seen Sam cried so much, in her life. "Please, I need to see your

beautiful brown eyes, because no one can look at me the same... Do you

think you can surprise us Freddork? One little surprise, just wake up

please... I need you to look at me... And take my breath away." She

stopped.

Then out of nowhere the heart monitor started failing, She ran outta

the room calling out for help. 2 nurses and a doctor, entered the

room, and made her wait outside, crying helplessly. I didn't leave. I

stood there helplessly, yelling at my self to stay. I felt my self

getting stronger every second. "No! You jerk stay with Herr! Don't

leave! You can't! You idiot! You can't think about Sam and Carly!even

Spencer! I eyelid at my self. Then I flat lined... My I started losing

my vision, and seeing only this piercing white light. No... I cant

go...I tried to force my eyes to close, but I took so much entry, so

much strength, that I didn't have. But I was soon over, and i was

drained out of energy even to stand ip or stay stable, in this weird

ghost life, and I blacked out.

I woke up standing outside of my room and Sam was talking to a doctor.

"We lost him at first but then we retrieved him, look Miss. Puckett I

don't know how long he could take Sam, His Parents might have to

consider not resuscitating him again." I wasn't shocked though just a

little nervous because I knew exactly what that meant. To not

resuscitate a person.

It meant Letting me die.

...

Two hours passed and I was standing outside my room, not daring to go

in. But just standing there looking at Sam through the window.

She was fine, asleep in the chair next to me. Me? I was now fully on a

respirator, with 4 tubes.

Then the pace in the flowing hallway picked up. I turned around to see

Carly running down the hallway with Spencer. She stopped at my door

then knocked furiously, I could look clearly at her now. Her face was

red and her eyes were puffy, It looked as though she was crying.

"Carly... I'm so sorry..." I whispered. I don't think I could talk

right now. The door swung open, and Carly embraced Sam.

"Sam! What happened?" She nearly yelled.

I turned away, and walked out. I walked towards the waiting room, and

when I got there I t down in an empty chair, putting my hands in my

head.

Why do I have to be such a...ugh! "This is all my fault, I should've

stayed and felt the door open." I sighed.

"Bad day kid?" Someone said. I looked up. There was a guy about, in

his early 20's maybe just 20 only three years older than me, standing

in front of me. "You can see me?" I asked confused. They guy nodded.

"Yeah, feels good to finally talk someone around here." he said.

I nodded. "So, I guess this is why they call it the waiting room hu?"

he asked. I frowned, it took me a minute to realize what he meant.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

The guy sat down next to me. "So, do you know what this is? Where are

we exactly?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "That's what I've trying to figure out for the past

week man... Do you really think anyone knows?"

I chuckled "Probably not."

Then we both stood up and started walking around the hospital

hallways. "So what happened to you?" he asked.

"Almost froze to death, then fell of a table and stopped berthing." I

said, man I never though It'd sound that ridiculous.

The guy chuckled. "whats that feel like?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember."

We turned the corner. "We never do."

...

I stood there in my room with Carly, Spencer, Sam and My mother who

was worried sick.

The doctor just finished talking with my mother...

"What did the doctor say ?" Carly asked almost immediately.

Spencer looked at his sister. "Carly..I don-" but my mom nodded her

head. She sighed. "The doctor said that Freddie is getting better, he

might actually...survive the night and tomorrow but he-." she sighs

then tears start falling down her face.

"Im so sorry mom . . . . " I say.

"he doesn't know about the day after tomorrow. he thinks I should

consider taking him off life support."

Sam jumped off of her seat. "What? Aren't doctors supposed to do

everything in their power to save a life?" she yelled.

I couldn't take this anymore. I burst out of my room and down the

hallway back to the waiting room.

The guy that I met earlier was back too. He said he had to rewrite his

will or something like that.

"Hey... You done?" I asked.

He nodded. " Yeah.. I think I am."

I looked at him seriously. "Do you wanna go up to the roof?" I asked.

. . .

We sat on a ventilator, out I the dark cold world. I was night out and

the stars where shining brightly.

"Beautiful night out hu?" the guy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah it is."

"So I never asked you but... What happened to you?"

He looked up at the stars. "Car crash." he said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was my fault..." he continued. "I was texting."

I look at him in disbelieve. "Seriously?" I ask.

He looked ashamed. "Yeah, stupid hu?"

I nodded. "Really stupid."

. . .

The next day passed and I hung out with that guy i met, its weird he

never told me his name, Id have to asked him next time I see him. We

practically just walking the whole hospital a million times just

talking.

We spent the rest of the night on the roof talking about what we would

do better if we lived, and stuff like that.

Where am I now? I'm my room, with Sam. I guess Carly and Spencer went

to get food or something, an my mom? Well I have no Idea.

Sam was sleeping In her chair. I looked at myself, I looked then same but paler.

"I'm really sorry Sam." I whispered.

But there was nothing i could do but stand there with my hands in my pockets.

. . .

I was sitting in the waiting room with that guy when it happened. The

unexplainable, a life ended.

The sounds of a million beeps and machine failures blasted out of a room.

I looked at the guy.

He sighed. "Well, it was nice hanging with you dude."

I sat there silent.

"I never asked. What's your name?" I asked him.

"It's Clay."


	6. Chapter 6 Those Eye's Of His

Chapter 6 –Those Eye's

_Previously on iLast Christm_as. . .

_I was sitting in the waiting room with that guy when it happened. The unexplainable, a life ended._

_The sounds of a million beeps and failures blasted out of a room._

_I looked at the guy._

_He sighed.. "Well it was nice hanging with you dude."_

_I sat there in silence._

"_I never asked. What's your name?" I asked him._

"_It's Clay."_

_. . ._

**Freddie's POV:**

I sat there silent. There were no words explaining how I feel. Why would anyone cut someone's life so short?

But that was the least of my concerns. What's gonna happen know? What's gonna happen to me? I would just have to wait.

I put my head in my hands and waited. For the white piercing light to appear again.

And sure enough it came. But this time I gave up. I didn't struggle to pull off a fight. Because in the end I know I would lose.

I felt it take all of the energy outta of my body. I felt limp less and a some what weightless sensation, also lightheaded. But the white light was angelic, I couldn't stare away.

You know how they saw that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes? Well that's BS, because nothing happened. After the bright light took at the engery out of me, it quickly faded into black.

Then. Nothing.

. . .

**Sam's POV:**

I sat there crying, with Carly. How could this happen? Why to us? Why now? But none of these questions could be answered. I guess this is just what god had planned, for us.

Soon enough, the nurses came and whisked Freddie's limp body away. I cried, of course. Then the doctor came in telling us that he needed to talk with Mrs. Benson, about options. Carly and Spencer went with her for support. They asked me if I wanted to go. But I refused. I need some time alone.

. . .

**Freddie's POV**

But even in the thick blackness that filled the air. There was a little white light. At first it seemed to only glimmer, but then I could tell it was moving closer. Sure enough it did. And when it came close enough, then zoomed in fast.

I still couldn't feel anything, but nausea swept over me, and made me feel extremely dizzy. I felt like I was in a lying position, the sensation swept through me. I looked up and saw these huge, bright lights. They shinned on me. Where am I?

I let my eye's wonder around, and I saw people, in scrubs. They were moving in slow motion.

Then one of them looked at me. It took them a minute but they rushed over to a table that was I think pinned against a wall. But I could really see through the blurriness so I don't know. I could see enough though. I just couldn't wrap my brain around to figure out where I am.

I became scared when I saw them now rushing around me like crazy. I need to get out of here. What are the gonna do to me? I started moving my legs slowly trying to get off the table.

I heard something that sounded like a system alert, and people yelling at each other. But it was really faint.

Then I saw someone, force something around my ankles and wrists. I closed my eye's so I could focus on staying awake.

But when I opended them I found that I let my head roll to the side, and saw someone else, injecting a 3 inch needle into my shoulder. I paniced and fought to get off the table but. But immediately I felt a rush of nausea sweep through me again, knocking me out.

And the blackness won over again.

. . .

I stood in the blackness for about what seemed like hours, just waiting for the little glimmer to come back.

Then after what seemed like days it came again. I smiled half heartly.

"Finally." It appeared closer and zoom in again. But this time everything was clearer. I was in a room, alone I think. Lying in an bed. I ached all over. And jolts of pain hit the right part of my chest, making it really hard to breathe. "Ah. ."

I closed my eye's tight. Trying to fight off the pain. I groaned again.

"Freddie?" Someone asked, her anglic voice ran through my ear's.

I rolled my head in the direction that the voice was coming from. But I couldn't recognize who's voice it was.

Then I saw her blonde curls, and instantly I knew who it was. "Sam?" My voice came out all raspy.

She ran to my side. Wait, I must be in an parallel universe, when in the world would Sam Puckett run over to my side?

She climbed on my bed, and ran her figures through my hair, while her tears fell down her face. "Sam?"

She nodded. "Yeah . . im defiantly hallucinating." I barely breathe out. She laughed. "No its really me." More tears fell down her face.

I smiled. "Oh."

. . .

Sam's POV:

I was sitting in Freddie's room, waiting for him to wake up.

The doctor came in earlier with Ms. Benson, Carly and Spencer and told me that they found a donor. I was so happy. Now I knew why they whisked him away.

It turns out someone died and in his will he donated his organs. It was a surprise considering he was also a type AB-.

I looked outside the window in the dark world. Then I heard a moan, and my head turned like a bullet.

"Freddie?" I asked. It took him a moment. "Sam?" He asked. I ran to him on his bed. I wanted to make sure this was real. So I ran my fingers through his hair. This is real right? Yes, yes it is.

"Yeah, I'm defiantly hallucinating." He mumbled slowly. I laughed.

"Is this Heaven?" he asked confused.

I smiled. "No, just my version of it." I was now crying tears of joy.

Then I leaned in and kissed his raspy lips.

He kissed back. We finally parted. "I know this is wrong and that I'm supposed to hate you, but . . . but. . I Love you Frednerd."

He smiled. "I love you too Princess Puckett."

Then he kissed me again. And I cried tears of joy when we stopped and I looked into those eye's of his. For the first time in a long time, I felt like ever thing was falling into place. Then I layed next to him, and put my head on his chest. Listening to his even heart beat. I felt whole for the first time in a very long time.

"I love you Freddie."

He chuckled. "Hey you called me by my real name."

I looked up at him. "Don't get used to it Fredhead."

Then we kissed again.

**Thrid person's POV:**

Freddie Benson, fully recovered in the hospital after 2 weeks. Him and Sam are now Dating. Stephanie is now fully out of the picture. Carly is happier than ever now that her two best friends are finally dating, but that doesn't mean that Sam doesn't still pull pranks on him, and tease him.

Clay James died that day. His organs were donated so the other people may live.

_Clay Drew James -January 5 1989-2011 December 26 2011 _

_He will always remain in our hearts._


	7. Chapter 7 I Think I Wanna Marry You

Hey guys! Its Carina here, I was wondering if you understood how Freddie lived. If not here check this out. And this is the last chapter.

So here's what you missed on iLast Christmas.

Freddie and Sam got trapped in the freezer room basement and Freddie fell unconscious. Sam got a hold of Stephanie, which is Freddie's girlfriend and right before she got out she passed out. Later when she wakes up at the hospital she demands to leave and her wish is granted by David who is her boyfriend. But while walking to the elevator she stops Freddie, and David tells her he's on his dead bed, and in a coma, because he has a rare blood type and can't find a donor in time. Freddie wakes up but as some type of wired hybrid ghost thingy, and meets Clay another ghost that's dying. Carly arrives at the hospital hours later from Yakima and Sam spills the news. A Day later, Clay passes away. Leaving only Freddie to wait for the white light to take him too. In the end it turns out Clay had the same blood type as Freddie and his body was donated for the people who need them AKA Freddie Benson.

Meanwhile, Freddie Flat lines and is rushed off somewhere where Sam doesn't know. She believes he's Dead. But soon he is put back in his room (after surgery for the new lung) And wakes up. Sam is so happy that she jumps on his bed and kisses him. They become a couple and live happily ever after- yeah right.

And that's what you misses on ILAST CHRISTMAS!

(lol I tried to rush it and make it sound like the beginning of every GLEE!" lol)

**Chapter 7 –I Think I Wanna Marry You**

**Location: Benson Residence.**

**Sam's POV:**

I rang the familiar door bell to Frednerd's apartment, and wait a couple seconds, until the door opened reveling Ms. Benson's features.

"Hello Samantha. You here to visit Freddie?" She asked opening the door wide, and inviting me in. "Hey Ms. B, and yeah."

She smiled. Well this is the first. I guess she maybe saw another side of me in the hospital. Whatever. "You know where he is."

I nodded at her strange comfort towards me, but made my way to his room. It was 2:40 and we got out at school about 10 minutes ago. Freddie still can't go to school though. His mom had to lock his door so he wouldn't go to school. At least that's what he texted me saying. The Doctor insisted he should be restricted to everything but the bathroom and his bed for the next couple of days. And to tell you the truth I think so too. I opened the door to his room by an inch and smiled. "Guess who?" I questioned. . . but no response. "Fredichini?" I asked . . . still no answer. I panicked a little and opened the door fully. But relive swept through me when I saw that guy- the guy with those eye's sleeping peacefully against the head board. I smiled to myself and then plopped my backpack on the floor next to wear he was sleeping. I took my shoes off and slid in next to him, but I didn't get in his covers If Ms. Benson came in here I wouldn't want her to get the wrong impression. I propped a pillow against the head board, and putting my head on his covered chest, listening to his even heartbeats. This is how it should be. Always.

Then I whispered/ sang to an old tune -not only to him but to myself too.

"_It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it the dancing juice? Who cares, baby._

_I think I wanna marry you."_

Then I closed my eyes and dreamed.

"Hey Sam?" He asked me.

"Hmm?"

"You have a beautifull voice." He finished. I smiled and looked up at him, his eyes were still closed but he was smiling.

"And Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I wanna marry you too."

I smiled. "really?" I asked in disbelieve. It took him a moment. "Yeah really."

I put my head back onto his hard warm chest and closed my eyes. Feeling safe, whole, wonderful. Loved.

**THE END :)**


End file.
